


Wind

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Pointless, Prompt Fic, Run-On Sentences, Short & Sweet, Spring, The Author Apologizes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: It's about time Team Free Will 2.0 could have some simple, harmless fun. And Dean gets a little something he's always wanted, as well.Five Sentence Story, prompt word: wind





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Had writers block forever, so I was happy when I spotted this word prompt challenge. Finally something to post! It's fluffy as hell, fair warning. Also, I cheated a tiny bit and ended up with a run-on sentence or two (or probably all five). ^_^

The wind blew through what little there was of Dean's short hair as he ran through the open field, laughing and holding onto his string for dear life. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but when he'd seen those cheap kites for sale at the store on a windy day in April, he decided that right now was the perfect time to teach Jack how to fly a kite. Sam had laughed at the whole thing at first, but with how excited Jack had seemed at the prospect, he'd been all for it; and strangely, so had Cas. The four were all running and flying the kites (though it had taken a while to teach Jack how to do it, and a little longer to teach Cas), completely enjoying themselves and the day; it was such a rare occurrence that for once, Dean wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and he ended up on the ground on top of Cas after having knocked right into him. Still laughing from the fun, Dean looked down at the angel beneath him and felt, like a blow to the heart, just how much he wanted to kiss Cas, had wanted to for years, so in the theme of the day, he did, thinking ‘damn the consequences’ as Cas started kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for disappearing. Depression sucks, etc. I also promise to go more into it in another author's notes. And the one my long time readers should be the most excited about: I'm finally able to write again, so I promise to start posting once they're finished. ^_^
> 
> Missed you guys. <3


End file.
